voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Custodians
The Council of Custodians is the legislative body of the city of Haison, responsible for the legal management and the appointment of the Grand Wāli. Founded during the transition of Haison's rule from Rashdun to Rafah ibn-Jarnawid as the official steward of the city. Having the city, he ordered the formation of a council of Majils - Majils il-Shura - to assist him in his rule. Over time the shura evolved into a formal centralized council consisting of a handful of families who can meet the tithe requirements to enter. Only five Families of Power are allowed to sit on the council. Creation Rafah ibn-Jarnawid proclaimed the formation of a council of advisers shortly after being landed the city of Haison and its surrounding land. Comprised of members of his clan and that of their allies - by bonds of marriage - they assisted and advised the new Emir on how to administrate the land and to primarily oversee the construction of the Armory. To a every day extent the majils were also responsible for the collection of taxes and payment of debts to the emirate and between families. Rafah allowed the majils to carry out many of the every day duties as he approached greater designs, managing and drafting the construction of the greater city or even leading against bandits. During his escapades and missions the Majils were given even more administrative power. On his death at the age of 58 his son - an adviser himself on the council - appealed directly to the immense informal influence of the organization and brought the families to the table to devise the constitution of this ruling body. The following document being delivered to the Caliph who gave it his blessing, or risking angering a number of powerful families outside his house. Declaring themselves the Council of Custodians of Haison il-Medna they ascended as a whole to the title of Emir by the Caliph's records. Originally the body attempted to rule as a whole composed of individuals but civil war broke out along family lines as they struggled over the large issues tackled by Rafah. The Three Nights Formalities broke during the council's fifth summer when the chief of the Tarwunid clan assaulted Farad ibn-Rafah al-Jarwanid over a dispute on roads in Hejaz-Suram. Demanding the privilege to toll incoming traffic he gridlocked with Rafah's son who wanted them open. Though he aimed to kill Farad he was unsuccessful in his attempt and he was pulled out. But a full battle was underway in the camp they sought council in. At the time the Caliph was on return from campaign and his host two night away. During which time the Tarwunid battled the Jarwanids over Hejaz-Suram and eventually for the early Armory. On his return to the city the Caliph put down the Tarwunids and their allies, largely obliterating the families as a whole. He challenged the decision to form an inoperable council of governors, demanding to return stewardship of the city back to the hereditary path presumed by Rashdun's appointment. The remains of the custodians argued back. But conceded to the appointment of a man above all them, the Grand Wali. Operation Families of Power The establishment of the privileges to determine those who would sit on the Council of Custodians and thus be eligible to rule was decided some time after the events of the Three Nights. In a active bid to formalize their power and ensure longevity of political influence of the then current families it was decreed only freemen and elders living in houses owned directly by them with no other agent (previous owner who still retains rights to the home per an as-of-yet incomplete house payment, renters, squatters, etc.) and who could pay the regular tithe in coin could be eligible for position on the council so long as at the time of their application when they meet these requirements, there is an open spot left by a retiring family (though who could not meet the tithe, or lost their privately property). Only five families are permitted to sit on the council. Of which ten members are chosen from election of those in the city who meet the landed requirement to sit actively on the council. Between these fifty they elect the Grand Wali from their own when the other has passed on. Political Powers The Council of Custodians maintains a presence in the court of the caliph, representing the interests of the Wali-Emir and the city. In addition they carry out the legislative authorities expected of them. The writing of city law, managing taxes and budget, and acting as shura to the Grand Wali. Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Politics Category:Organizations